The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica var. nucipersica, which has been give the variety denomination ‘Nectarcrisp’. This new tree produces fruit with a long shelf life without alteration both on the tree after growth completion and after harvesting, very good eating quality, Clingstone flesh fruit for fresh market in September in the Pyrénées-Orientales departement, France. Contrast is made to ‘Snowqueen’, ‘Zaitabo’ (Big Top®), September Queen® ‘Monnaze’ (Topaze®) and ‘Maillarbelle’ (Blanche Neige®) nectarines, standard varieties, for reliable description. ‘Nectarcrisp’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has fruit with very long shelf life without alteration after harvesting, and so a very durable fruit.